It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide fencing as a barrier to prevent the escape or intrusion of animals exemplified by horses. A conventional construction for this purpose is generally constructed substantially entirely of wood, ostensibly for relative ease of construction and maintenance. However, horses are characteristically spirited animals, and in their escape attempts, may not only cause serious injuries to themselves from wooden rail fence breakage, but fence repair expenses resulting therefrom can often be substantial.
A further characteristic of horses is their propensity for chewing wooden fences, and particularly the horizontal rail portion thereof. This necessarily increases repair expenses associated with the prior art structures.